mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marte
En la antigua religión y mitología romana, Marte (Latín: Mārs) era el dios de la guerra y también un guardián agrícola, combinación de características de la Roma primitiva.Mary Beard, J.A. North, and S.R.F. Price, Religions of Rome: A History (Cambridge University Press, 1998), pp. 47–48. Era el segundo dios más importante, solo por detrás de Júpiter, siendo el más destacado de los dioses militares en la religión del ejército romano. La mayoría de sus festivales se celebraban en marzo, el mes nombrado en su honor (Latín: Martius) y el octubre, que comenzaba la temporada para las campañas militares y terminaba la temporada agrícola. Bajo la influencia de la cultura griega, Marte fue identificado con el dios griego Ares,Larousse Desk Reference Encyclopedia, The Book People, Haydock, 1995, p. 215. cuyos mitos fueron reinterpretados en la literatura y arte romanos bajo el nombre de Marte. Sin embargo, la actitud y dignidad de Marte diferían en formas fundamentales de las de su equivalente griego, que suele ser tratado con desprecio y repugnancia en la literatura griega.Kurt A. Raaflaub, War and Peace in the Ancient World (Blackwell, 2007), p. 15. Marte era parte de una triada arcaica junto con Júpiter y Quirino, siendo este lúltimo el guardián del pueblo romano, no teniendo equivalente griego. El altar de Marte en el campo de Marte, la zona de Roma que tomó su nombre, se suponía que fue dedicado por Numa, el segundo rey semilegendario de Roma y amante de la paz. Aunque el centro de culto de Marte estaba originalmente situado fuera de la forntera sagrada de Roma (pomerium), Augusto hizo al dios en un foco renovado de la religión romana estableciendo el templo de Marte Ultor en su nuevo foro.Paul Rehak and John G. Younger, Imperium and Cosmos: Augustus and the Northern Campus Martius (University of Wisconsin Press, 2006), pp. 11–12. Aunque Ares se veía principalmente como una fuerza destructiva y desestabilizadora, Marte representaba el poder militar como una manera de asegurar la paz, y era el padre (pater) del pueblo romano.Isidoro de Sevilla calls Mars Romanae gentis auctorem, el originador o fundador del pueblo romano como gens (Etimologías 5.33.5). En la genealogía mítica y mitos fundacionales de Roma, Marte era el padre de Rómulo y Remo con Rea Silvia. Su relación con Venus reconciliaba las diferentes tradiciones de la fundación de Roma: Venus era la madre divina del héroe Eneas, celebrado como el refugiado troyano que "fundó" Roma varias generaciones antes de que Rómulo extendiera las murallas de la ciudad. La importancia de Marte en el establecimiento de una identidad religiosa y cultural en el interior del imperio romano se indica por el gran número de inscripciones identificándolo con una deidad local, particularmente en las provincias occidentales. Nacimiento Como Ares que era hijo de Zeus y Hera,Hesiodo,, Teogonía p. 79 in the translation of Norman O. Brown (Bobbs-Merrill, 1953); 921 in the Loeb Classical Library numbering; Iliada, 5.890–896. Marte suele considerarse hijo de Júpiter y Juno. Sin embargo, en una versión de su nacimiento dada por Ovidio, era solo hijo de Juno. Júpiter usurpó la función de la madre cuando dio a luz a Minerva directamente de su frente (o mente); para restaurar el equilibrio, Juno buscó consejo de la diosa Flora en cómo hacer lo mismo. Flora obtuvo una flor mágica (Latín flos, plural flores, una palabra masculina) y la probó en una vaquilla que se quedó embarazada al instante. Luego desplumó la flor ritualmente con su pulgar, tocó el vientre de Juno y la embarazó. Juno se retiró a Tracia y a la costa del Mármara para el parto.Ovidio, Fasti 5.229–260 Ovidia cuenta esta historia en los Fastos, su obra poética de forma larga sobre el calendario romano. Puede explicar por qué el Matronalia, el festival celebrado por las mujeres casadas en honor a Juno como diosa del parto, se realizaba el primer día del mes de Marte, que también marcaba en un calendario de la antigüedad tardía para el nacimiento de Marte. En el calendario romano más antiguo, Marzo era el primer mes, habiendo nacido el dios el año nuevo..William Warde Fowler, The Roman Festivals of the Period of the Republic (London, 1908), p. 35f., discusses this interpretation in order to question it. Ovidio es la única fuente de la historia. Podría haber presentado un mito literario de invención propia o una tradición itálica arcaica por otra parte desconocida; de cualquier manera, al elegir incluir la historia, enfatiza que Marte estaba conectado con la vida vegetal y no era ajeno al cuidado femenino.Carole E. Newlands, Playing with Time: Ovid and the Fasti (Cornell University Press, 1995), pp. 105–106. Consorte La consorte de Marte era Nerio o Neriene, "Valor". Representa la fuerza vital (vis), poder (potentia) y majestuosidad (maiestas) de Marte.Aulio Gelio, Noches áticas 13.23. Gelio dice que la palabra Nerio o Neriene es sabina y se supone que es el origen del nombre Nerón usado por la familia Claudia, que eran de origen sabino. Los propios sabinos, dice Gelio, pensaban que la palabra era de origen griego, de νεῦρα (neura), Latín nervi, significando tendones y ligamentos de los miembros. Su nombre se consideraba de origen sabino, siendo equivalente al latín virtus, "virtud masculina" (de vir, "hombre").Robert E.A. Palmer, The Archaic Community of the Romans (Cambridge University Press, 1970, 2009), p. 167. A comienzos del siglo III a.C., el dramaturgo cómico Plauto tiene una mención a Marte saludando a Nerio, su esposa. Una fuente de la antigüedad tardía dice que Marte y Nerio se celebraban juntos en un festival el 23 de marzo.Johannes Lydus, De mensibus 4.60 (42). En el imperio romano tardío, Nerio se identificó con Minerva.Pomponio Porfirión, Commentum in Horatium Flaccum, en Epistula II.2.209. Nerio probablemente se origina como personificación divina del poder de Marte, ya que tales abstracciones son generalmente femeninas en latín. Su nombre aparece con el de Marte en una plegaria arcaica invocando una serie de cualidades abstractas, cada una emparejada con el nombre de una deidad. La influencia de la mitología griega y sus dioses antropomórficos puede haber causado que los escritores romanos trataran a estas parejas como "matrimonios".William Warde Fowler, The Religious Experience of the Roman People (London, 1922), p. 150–154; Roger D. Woodard, Indo-European Sacred Space: Vedic and Roman Cult (University of Illinois Press, 2006), pp. 113–114; Gary Forsythe, A Critical History of Early Rome: From Prehistory to the First Punic War (University of California Press, 2005), p. 145. La plegaria se registra en el pasaje de Nerio de Aulio Gelio.San Agustín, con desaprobación, da a Marte y a la diosa Belona como ejemplo de pareja divina que también eran hermano y hermana.Agustín, De civitate Dei 6.10, citando a Séneca; Fowler duda de la autoridad del pasaje (Religious Experience, p. 166, note 16). Venus y Marte thumb|El mural (mediados del siglo I d.C.) de la Casa de Venus y Marte en Pompeya toma su nombre. La unión de Venus y Marte tenía gran atractivo para los poetas y filósofos, siendo la pareja el tema frecuente de obras de arte. En el mito griego, el adulterio de Ares y Afrodita fue expuesto al ridículo por su esposo Hefesto (cuyo equivalente romano era Vulcano, quien los pilló en el acto por medio de una trampa mágica. Aunque originalmente no era parte de la tradición romana, en el 217 a.C., Venus y Marte fueron representados como una pareja complementaria en el lectisternio, un banquete público en el que se presentaban imágenes de los doce dioses principales del estado romano en divanes, como si estuvieran presentes y participando.Robert Schilling, "Venus," in Roman and European Mythologies (University of Chicago Press, 1992, from the French edition of 1981), p. 147. Las escenas de Venus y Marte en el arte romano suelen ignorar las implicaciones adulteras de su unión, disfrutando de la actractiva pareja atendida por Cupido y múltiples amores. Otras escenas implican matrimonio,John R. Clarke, The Houses of Roman Italy, 100 B.C.–A.D. 250: Ritual, Space, and Decoration (University of California Press, 1991), pp. 156–157 y la relación se romantizó en un arte funerario o doméstico en el que los esposos y esposas se representaban como la apasionada pareja divina.Laura Salah Nasrallah, Christian Responses to Roman Art and Architecture: The Second-Century Church amid the Spaces of Empire (Cambridge University Press, 2010), pp. 284–287. La unión de deidades representando el Amor y la Guerra dio lugar a la alegoría, especialmente dado que los amantes eran los padres de Concordia. El filósofo renacentista Marsilio Ficino señala que "solo Venus domina a Marte, y él nunca la domina".Ficino, On Love, speech 5, chapter 8, as summarized in the entry on "Mars," The Classical Tradition (Harvard University Press, 2010), p. 564. En el antiguo arte romano y renacentista, Marte suele mostrarse desarmado y relajado, o siempre durmiente, pero la naturaleza extramarital de su relación también sugiere que esta paz es transitoria.Entry on "Mars" in The Classical Tradition, p. 564. Naturaleza esencial La virilidad como un tipo de fuerza vital (vis) o virtud (virtus) era una característica esencial de Marte.R.B. Onians, The Origins of European Thought about the Body, the Mind, the Soul, the World, Time and Fate (Cambridge University Press, 1951), pp. 470–471. Onians conecta el nombre de Marte con el latín mas, maris, "varón, masculino" (p. 178), como hizo Isidoro de Sevilla, diciendo que el mes de Marzo (Martius) fue nombrado por Marte "porque en esa época todas las cosas vivas se mueven hacia la virilidad (mas, gen. maris) y a los placeres de las relaciones sexuales" (eo tempore cuncta animantia agantur ad marem et ad concumbendi voluptatem): Etimologías 5.33.5, traducción de Stephen A. Barney, The Etymologies of Isidore of Seville (Cambridge University Press, 2006), p. 128. En la antigüedad, se consideraba que vis estaba relacionada etimológicamente con vita, "vida." Varrón (De lingua latina 5.64, citando a Cayo Lucilio) señala que vis es vita: "vis nos mueve a hacerlo todo." Como guardián agrícola, dirige sus energías a crear condiciones que permitan crecer los cultivos, lo que pueden incluir alejar las fuerzas hostiles de la naturaleza.Sobre la relación del aspecto guerrero de Marte con sus funciones agrícolas con respecto a la hipótesis trifuncional de Dumézil, ver Wouter W. Belier, Decayed Gods: Origin and Development of Georges Dumézil's 'idéologie tripartie' '' (Brill, 1991), pp. 88–91 online. Como personificación de la agresión masculina, es la fuerza que mueve las guerras. El sacerdocio de los hermanos arvaleses invocaba a Marte para alejar el "óxido" (''lues), que tiene el doble significado del hongo del trigo y al óxido que afecta al metal, una amenaza tanto para los aperos agrícolas de hierro como para las armas. En los textos conservados de su himno, los hermanos arvales invocaban a Marte como ferus, "salvaje" o "feroz" como un animal salvaje.Schilling, "Mars," in Roman and European Mythologies, p. 135; Palmer, Archaic Community, pp. 113–114. El potencial de Marte para el salvajismo se expresa en sus conexiones ocultas con los bosques salvajes, pudiendo haberse originado como un dios de lo salvaje, más allá de las fronteras dispuestas por los humanos y, por tanto, una fuerza que debe ser propiciada.Gary Forsythe, A Critical History of Early Rome (University of California Press, 2005), p. 127; Fowler, Religious Experience, p. 134. En su libro de agricultura, Catón invoca a Marte Silvano para un ritual que debe realizarse in silva, en los bosques, un lugar no cultivado que si no se mantiene en sus límites puede tomar los campos necesarios para los cultivos.Catón, Tratado de agricultura 141. En las sociedades agrícolas premodernas, el bosque invasor o las malas hierbas eran una verdadera amenaza para el suministro de alimento, dado que limpiar latierra para el cultivo requería una intensa labor manual con herramientas mínicas y poca o ninguna maquinaria a gran escala. Fowler dice de Marte: "Como no estaba localizado ni en el campo ni en la ciudad, prefiero pensar que fue concebido originalmente como un Poder fuera de la frontera de cada caso, pero por esa razón cuanto más propiciado por los colonos en dentro de esta" (Religious Experience, p. 142). El carácter de Marte como un dios agrícola puede derivar solamente de esta función como defensor o protector,Schilling, "Mars," p. 135. o puede ser inseparable de su naturaleza guerrera,Beard et al., Religions of Rome: A History, pp. 47–48. ya que el salto de sus sacerdotes armados los saliares se hacía para acelerar el crecimiento de los cultivos.Forsythe, A Critical History of Early Rome, p. 127 Animales sagrados Los animales salvajes más sagrados para Marte era el pájaro carpintero, el lobo y el oso, que en la historia natural de los romanos se decía que siempre habitaron las mismas estribaciones y bosques.Plutarco, Cuestiones romanas 21, citando a Nigidio Fígulo. Plutarco señala que el pájaro carpintero (picus) es sagrado para Marte "Pues es valeroso y arrogante, y su pico es tan fuerte que puede derribar una encina, llegando a picotazos hasta la parte más intensa de la misma". Como el pico del picus Martius contenía el poder del dios para aleñar el daño, se llevaba como un amuleto mágico para evitar las picaduras de abejas y los bocados de sanguijuelas.Plinio, Historia natural 29.29. El ave de Marte también protegía una hierba del bosque (paeonia) usada para el tratamiento del sistema digestivo o reproductor femenino; aquellos que buscaran cosecharla debían hacerlo de noche, no fuera que el pájaro carpintero picoteara sus ojos..Plinio, Historia natural 27.60. Plinio llama la hierba glycysīdē en griego, Latín paeonia, también llamada pentorobos. El picus Martius parece haber sido una especie particular, pero las autoridades difieren en cual: quizás el Picus viridis''A.H. Krappe, "Picus Who Is Also Zeus," ''Mnemosyne 9.4 (1941), p. 241. o Dryocopus martius.William Geoffrey Arnott, Birds in the ancient world from A to Z (Routledge, 2007), p. 63 online. El pájaro carpintero era venerado por los latinos, que se abstenían de comer su carne.Plutarco, Cuestiones romanas 21. Ateneo enumera al pájaro carpintero entre las exquisiteces de las mesas griegas (Deipnosophistae 9.369). Era uno de las aves más importantes en los augurios romanos e itálicos, la práctica de leer la voluntad de los dioses buscando señales en el cielo.Plauto, Asinaria 259–261; Plinio, Historia natural 10.18. Nombrado también en las tablas Euguvinas (6a, 1–7), como el umbro peiqu; Schilling, "Roman Divination," en Roman and European Mythologies (University of Chicago Press, 1992), pp. 96–97 y 105, nota 7. El personaje mitológico llamada Pico tenía poderes de presagio que mantuvo cuando se transformó en un pájaro carpintero; en una tradición, Pico era el hijo de Marte.Dionisio de Halicarnaso 1.31; Peter F. Dorcey, The Cult of Silvanus: A Study in Roman Folk Religion (Brill, 1992), p. 33. El cognado umbro peiqu también significa "pájaro carpintero", y el itálico Picenes se suponía que derivó su nombre del picus que servía como su guía animal durante un ritual de migración (sacrum) realizado como mito de Marte.John Greppin, entry on "woodpecker," Encyclopedia of Indo-European Culture (Fitzroy Dearborn, 1997), p. 648. En el territorio de los ecuos, otro pueblo itálico, Marte tenía un oráculo de gran antigüedad donde se suponía que las profecías las pronunciaba un pájaro carpintero encaramado en una columna de madera.Dionisio de Halicarnaso, Antigüedades romanas I.14.5, como señala Mary Emma Armstrong, The Significance of Certain Colors in Roman Ritual (George Banta Publishing, 1917), p. 6. thumb|Loba con gemelos en el altar de Venus y Marte. La asociación de Marte con el lobo es familiar por el que puede ser uno de los mitos romanos más famosos, la historia de como una loba (lupa) amamantó a sus hijos cuando expulsados por orden del rey Amulio, que los temía porque él había usurpado el trono de su abuelo, Numitor.El mito de la loba y el nacimiento de gemelos con Marte como su padre es una larga y compleja tradición que se entreteje con múltiples historias sobre la fundación de Roma. Ver T.P. Wiseman, Remus: A Roman Myth (Cambridge University Press, 1995), p. xiii, 73ff. et passim. El pájaro carpintero también trajo alimento a los gemelos.Plutarco, Vida de Rómulo 4. El lobo aparece en otras partes del arte y literatura romana en forma masculina como el animal de Marte. Un grupo de estatuas colocadas en la vía Apia mostraba a Marte en compañía de los lobos.Livio 22.1.12, como cita Wiseman, Remus, p. 189, nota 6, y Armstrong, The Significance of Certain Colors, p. 6. En la batalla de Sentino en el 295 a.C., la aparición del lobo de Marte (Martius lupus) fue un signo de que llegaría la victoria romana.Livio, Ab Urbe Condita 10.27. En la Galia romana, el ganso se asociaba con las formas célticas de Marte, y los arqueólogos han encontrado gansos enterrados junto a guerreros en sus tumbas. El ganso se consideraba un animal belicoso porque es fácil provocar su agresión.Miranda Green, Animals in Celtic Life and Myth (Routledge, 1992), p. 126. Animales de sacrificio thumb|La procesión de la suovetaurilia, un sacrificio de un cerco, un cordero y un toro, liderados por un sacerdote con su cabeza cubierta ritualmente. La antigua religión griega y romana distinguían entre los animales que eran sagrados para una deidad y aquellos que se recomendaban como una ofrenda correcta para el sacrificio al dios. Se veía que los animales salvajes ya pertenecían al dios para el que eran sagrados, o al menos no poseídos por los seres humanos y por lo tanto no eran suyos para ser ofrecidos. Dada que la carne de sacrificio se comía en un banquete después de que los dioses recibieran su porción - principalmente las entrañas (exta) - los animales que se sacrificaban más a menudo, aunque no siempre, eran animales domésticos que formaban parte de la dieta romana.Nicole Belayche, "Religious Actors in Daily Life: Practices and Related Beliefs," in A Companion to Roman Religion (Blackwell, 2007), p. 283; C. Bennett Pascal, "October Horse," Harvard Studies in Classical Philology 85 (1981), pp. 268, 277. Los dioses recibían animales macho castrados como sacrificios, mientras que las diosas recibían víctimas hembras; Sin embargo, Marte solía recibir machos intactos.Como hacía Neptuno, Jano y el genio; John Scheid, "Sacrifices for Gods and Ancestors," in A Companion to Roman Religion (Blackwell, 2007), p. 264. Marte recibía un buey bajo uno de sus títulos de cultos, como Marte Grabovius, pero la ofrenda habitual era el toro, en solitario, en grupo o en combinación con otros animales. Los dos animales de sacrificio más distintivos para Marte eran suovetaurilia, una ofrenda triple de un cerdo (sus), un cordero (ovis) y un toro (taurus)Mary Beard, J.A. North, and S.R.F. Price, Religions of Rome: A Sourcebook (Cambridge University Press, 1998), p. 153. y un caballo de octubre, el único sacrificio de un caballo que se sabe que se realizaba en la antigua Roma y un caso poco común de una víctima que los romanos consideraban no comestible.C. Bennett Pascal, "October Horse," Harvard Studies in Classical Philology 85 (1981), pp. 263, 268, 277. Templos y topografía en Roma El centro más antiguo en Roma para adorar a marte como deidad era el altar de Marte (Ara Martis) en el campo de Marte (Campus Martius) fuera de la frontera sagrada de Roma (pomerium). Los romanos consideraban que este altar había sido establecido por el semilegendario Numa Pompilio, el sucesor amante de la paz de Rómulo.Lawrence Richardson, A New Topographical Dictionary of Ancient Rome (Johns Hopkins University Press, 1992), p. 245. Según la tradición romana, el campo de Marte estaba consagrado al dios por los ancestro para servir como pasto para los caballos y terreno de entrenamiento ecuestre para los jóvenes.Dionisio de Halicarnaso, Antigüedades romanas 5.13.2 Durante la república romana (509-27 a.C.), el campo era mayormente un terreno abierto. No se construyó ningún templo en el altar, pero desde 193 a.C. un camino cubierto conectaba a la Porta Fontinalis, cerca de la oficina y los archivos de los censores romanos. Los censores recién elegidos situaban sus sillas curul por el altar, y cuando terminaban con el censo, los ciudadanos se purificaban colectivamente allí con una suovetaurilia.Livio 40.45.8, 1.44.1–2. Se considera que un friso del llamado "altar" de Domicio Enobarbo muestra el censo, mostrando al propio Marte en pie junto al altar mientra avanza la procesión de víctimas..Katja Moede, "Reliefs, Public and Private," in A Companion to Roman Religion (Blackwell, 2007), p. 170. thumb|Restos del templo de Marte Ultor en el foro augusto, Roma. El principal templo de Marte (Aedes Martis) en el periodo republicano también se sitúa fuera de la frontera sagrada y se dedicaba al aspecto guerrero del dios.Vitruvio 1.7.1; Servio, nota a la Eneida 1.292; Richardson, New Topographical Dictionary, p. 244. Se construyó para cumplir un voto (votum) de Tito Quincio en el 388 a.C. durante el asedio galo de Roma.Livio 6.5.7; Richardson, New Topographical Dictionary, p. 244. El día de fundación (dies natalis) se conmemoraba el 1 de junio,Ovid, Fasti 6.191–192 and the Fasti Antiates (Degrassi 463), as cited by Richardson, New Topographical Dictionary, p. 244. habiendo testimonio del templo en varias inscripciones y fuentes literarias.CIL 6.473, 474 = 30774, 485; ILS 3139, 3144, as cited by Richardson, New Topographical Dictionary, p. 244. El grupo de esculturas de Marte y los lobos se mostraba allí.H.H. Scullard, Festivals and Ceremonies of the Roman Republic (Cornell University Press, 1981), p. 127. Los soldados se reunían en ocasiones en el templo antes de dirigirse a una guerra, siendo el punto de salida para un importante desfile anual de la caballería romana celebrado el 15 de julio.Scullard, Festivals and Ceremonies, pp. 127, 164. En el circo Flaminio se construyó un templo a Marte en torno al 133 a.C., fundado por Décimo Junio Bruto Galaico por medio de un botín de guerra. Albergaba una estatua colosal de Marte y una Venus desnuda.Plinio, Historia natural 36.26; Richardson, New Topographical Dictionary, p. 245. El campo de Marte siguió proporcionando lugares para los eventos ecuestres como las carreras de carros durante el periodo imperial, pero durante el primer emperador Augusto sufrió un importante programa de renovación urbana, marcada por la arquitectura monumental. El altar de la paz augusta (Ara Pacis Augustae) se situaba allí, al igual que el obelisco de Montecitorio, importado de Egipto para formar el indicador (gnomon) del reloj solar de Augusto. Con sus jardines públicos, el campo se convirtió en uno de los lugares más interesantes de la ciudad para ser visitado.Paul Rehak, Imperium and Cosmos: Augustus and the Northern Campus Martius (University of Wisconsin Press, 2006), pp. 7–8. Augusto eligió el campo de Marte como lugar para su nuevo templo a Marte Ultor, una manifestación de Marte que cultivó como el vengador (ultor) del asesinato de Julio César y del desastre militar sufrido durante la batalla de Carras. Cuando se recuperaron los estandartes legionarios perdidos con los partos, se albergaron en el nuevo templo. La fecha de la dedicatoria del templo el 12 de mayo se alineaba con el orto helíaco de la constelación de Scorpio, el signo de la guerra.Rehak, Imperium and Cosmos, p. 145. La fecha siguió estando marcada con juegos de circo hasta mediados del siglo IV d.C.Michele Renee Salzman, On Roman Time: The Codex Calendar of 354 and the Rhythms of Urban Life in Late Antiquity (University of California Press, 1990), p. 122. Durante la breve vida del arco de Nerón, que se construyó en el 62 d.C. que se desmanteló tras el suicidio y desgracia (damnatio memoriae) de este, permaneció en este una gran estatua de Marte.Richardson, New Topographical Dictionary, p. 27. Iconografía y símbolos thumb|Representación medieval de Marte, sentado sobre un arco iris con una espada y un cetro, incita a los hombres a la guerra. En el arte romano, Marte se muestra como barbudo y maduro o joven y afeitado. Incluso estando desnudo o semidesnudo, suele llevar un casco o una lanza como emblema de su naturaleza guerrera. Marte estaba entre las deidades que aparecieron en las primeras monedas romanas desde finales del siglo IV y comienzos del siglo III a.C.Jonathan Williams, "Religion and Roman Coins," in A Companion to Roman Religion, p. 143. [[Archivo:Mural_warrior.jpg|thumb|Estatua de Marte desnudoRobert Schilling, "Mars," en Roman and European Mythologies (University of Chicago Press, 1992, from the French edition of 1981), p. 135 online. La figura es identificada en ocasiones como solo un guerrero. en un escenario ajardinado, como se muestra en un mural de Pompeya. ]] En el altar de la paz (Ara Pacis) construido en los últimos años del siglo I a.C., Marte es un hombre maduro con una cara "atractiva, clasicista" y una corta barba rizada y un bigote. Su casco de tipo neo-ático emplumado. Viste una capa militar (paludamentum) y una coraza decorada con un gorgoneion. Aunque en este punto el relieve parece algo dañado, parece sostener una lanza adornada en laurel, simbolizando la paz ganada por la victoria militar. La estatua del siglo I de Marte encontrada en el foro de Nerva es similar. En este aspecto, Marte se presenta como un ancestro dignificado del pueblo romano. El panel del Ara Pacis en el que aparece habría mirado al campo de Marte, recordando a los espectadores que Marte era el dios cuya altar había establecido allí Numa, es decir, las instituciones civiles y militares más antiguas del dios de Roma.Paul Rehak and John G. Younger, Imperium and Cosmos: Augustus and the Northern Campus Martius (University of Wisconsin Press, 2006), p. 114. Particularmente, en obras de arte influenciadas por la tradición griega, Marte puede ser representado de manera que recuerde a Ares, joven, imberbe y ocasionalmente desnudo.Rehak and Younger, Imperium and Cosmos, p. 114. En el renacimiento, se consideraba que la desnudez de Marte representaba su falta de miedo al enfrentarse al peligro.Entry on "Mars", in The Classical Tradition, p. 564, citing Sebastiano Erizzo, On Ancient Medallions (1559), p. 120. La lanza de Marte thumb|La lanza de Marte, que representa la lanza y el escudo de Marte, también es el símbolo para el planeta Marte y el género masculino. La lanza es el instrumento de Marte igualmente que Júpiter porta el rayo, Neptuno el tridente y Saturno la guadaña u hoz.Marciano Capela 5.425, con Marte especificado como Gradivus y Neptuno como Portuno. En el sagrario de Regia, la antigua residencia de los reyes de Roma, se guardaba una reliquia o fetiche llamado la lanza de Marte. Se decía que la lanza se movía, temblaba y vibraba ante una guerra inminente u otro peligro para el estado, informándose que ocurrió antes del asesinato de Julio César.Aulio Galio, Noches áticas 4.6.1; Dion Casio 44.17.2 (porque César era pontifex maximus); Veit Rosenberger, "Republican Nobiles: Controlling the Res Publica," en A Companion to Roman Religion, p. 295. Cuando Marte se mostraba como pacificador, su lanza se envolvía en laurel u otra vegetación, como sobre el Ara Pacis o una moneda de Emiliano.Imperium and Cosmos p. 114. Sacerdocio El sumo sacerdote de Marte en la religión pública romana era el Flamen Martialis, que era uno de los tres principales sacerdotes en la escuela de quince miembros de flamens. Marte también era servido por los saliares, un sacerdocio de doce miembros de jóvenes patricios que se vestían como guerreros arcaicos y bailaban en procesión en torno a la ciudad en marzo. Ambos sacerdocios se extienden desde los primeros periodos de la historia romana, requiriéndose ser patricio de nacimiento.Christopher Smith, "The Religion of Archaic Rome," in A Companion to Roman Religion, p. 39. Festivales y rituales [[Archivo:Cornelia50.jpg|thumb|Denario, acuñado el 88 a.C., mostrando la cabeza con casco de Marte, con Victoria conduciendo un carro de dos caballos (biga) en el reverso. ]] Los festivales de Marte reunidos en el homónimo mes de Marzo (Latín: Martius), con algunas prácticas en octubre, el comienzo y el fin de la temporada para la campaña militar y la agricultura. Los festivales con carreras de caballos se celebraban en el campo de Marte. *27 de febrero: Equirria, implicando carreras de carros o de caballos; *1 de marzo: el dies natalis ("cumpleaños") de Marte, una feria también sagrada para su madre Juno;Marcado como tal solo en la cronografía de 354. *14 de marzo: una segunda Equirria, de nuevo con carreras de caballos; *14 o 15 de marzo: Mamuralia, un festival de año nuevo donde un personaje llamado Mamurius Veturios (Quizás el "viejo Marte" del año anterior) es expulsado; *17 de marzo: un Agonalia o Agonium Martiale, un tipo desconocido de práctica celebrada en otros momentos para varias deidades; *23 de marzo: Tubilustrium, una purificación del ejército desplegado; *15 de octubre: el ritual del caballo de octubre, con una carrera de carros y el único sacrificio de un caballo en Roma; *19 de octubre: Armilustrium ("purificación de las armas"). Nombre y epítetos de culto [[Archivo:0_Mars_de_Todi_-_Museo_Gregoriano_Etruscano_(1).jpg|thumb|El llamado Marte de Todi, una estatua etrusca de bronce del siglo IV a.C., probablemente representando a un guerrero.Guiliano Bonfante y Larissa Bonfante, The Etruscan Language: An Introduction (Manchester University Press, 1983, 2002 rev.ed.), p. 26; Donald Strong and J.M.C. Toynbee, Roman Art (Yale University Press, 1976, 1988), p. 33; Fred S. Kleiner, introduction to A History of Roman Art (Wadsworth, 2007, 2010 "enhanced edition"), p. xl.]] La palabra Mārs (genitivo Mārtis),La declinación clásica latina del nombre es el siguiente: caso nominativo y vocativo, Mars; genitivo, Martis; acusativo, Martem; dativo, Marti; ablativo Marte.http://www.slu.edu/colleges/AS/languages/classical/latin/tchmat/grammar/whprax/w7-d3-n.html que en el latín antiguo y el uso poético también aparece como Māvors (Māvortis),Virgilio, Eneida VIII, 630 es cognado con el osco Māmers (Māmertos). ; parte de la literatura más antigua asume una forma indoeuropea más cercana a *''Marts'', y ve una conexión con los dioses del viento índicos, los Maruts. Sin embargo, esto hace la aparición de Mavors y los cultos agrícolas de Marte difíciles de explicar. Se cree que la forma en latín antiguo deriva del itálico *Māworts, pero también puede explicarse como derivado de Maris, el nombre de un dios niño etrusco;Michiel de Vaan, Etymological Dictionary of Latin and the other Italic Languages, Brill, 2008, p. 366. los académicos tienen distintas opiniones sobre si los dos dioses están relacionados y, de hacerlo, cómo.Massimo Pallottino, "Religion in Pre-Roman Italy," en Roman and European Mythologies (University of Chicago Press, 1992, from the French edition of 1981), pp. 29, 30; Hendrik Wagenvoort, "The Origin of the Ludi Saeculares," in Studies in Roman Literature, Culture and Religion (Brill, 1956), p. 219 et passim; John F. Hall III, "The Saeculum Novum of Augustus and its Etruscan Antecedents," Aufstieg und Niedergang der römischen Welt II.16.3 (1986), p. 2574; Larissa Bonfante, Etruscan Life and Afterlife: A Handbook of Etruscan Studies (Wayne State University Press, 1986), p. 226. Los adjetivos latinos del nombre de Marte son martius y martialis, del que derivan "marcial" (como en "artes marciales" o "ley marcial") y nombres personales como "Martín". Marte también es el mes para el tercer mes del calendario romano, Martius, del que deriva "Marzo". En el antiguo calendario romano, Martius era el primer mes. El planeta Marte fue nombrado en su honor y, en algunos escritos alegóricos y filosóficos, a los planetas y a los dioses se le otorgan características compartidas."Mars," The Classical Tradition, p. 565. En muchos idiomas, Martes es nombrado por el planeta Marte o el dios de la guerra: en latín, martis dies ("día de Marte"), conservado en las lenguas romances como martes (Español), mardi (francés), martedi (italiano), marti (Ruano) y dimarts (catalán). En irlandés (gaélico), el día es An Mháirt. En inglés, la palabra Tuesday deriva del inglés antiguo Tiwesdæg, significando "día de Tiw", siendo Tiw la forma en inglés antiguo del dios de la guerra protogermático *Tîwaz, o Týr en nórdico.Online Etymology Dictionary. En la religión romana En la religión romana clásica, Marte era invocado bajo varios títulos y el primer emperador romano Augusto integró concienzudamente a Marte en el culto imperial. El historiador latino del siglo IV Amiano Marcelino trata a Marte como una de las distintas deidades romanas clásicas que permanecieron como "realidades cúlticas" en su propio tiempo.R.L. Rike, Apex Omnium: Religion in the ''Res Gestae of Ammianus'' (University of California Press, 1987), p. 26. Marte, y específicamente Marte Ultor, estaba entre los dioses que recibieron sacrificios de Juliano, el único emperador en rechazar el cristianismo tras la conversión de Constantino I. En el 363 d.C., en preparación del asedio de Ctesifonte, Juliano sacrificó diez toros "muy buenos" a Marte Ultor. El décimo toro violó el protocolo ritual intentando liberarse, siendo matado y asesinado, produciendo malos augurios, entre ellos el que marcaba el fin del reino de Juliano. Como representaba Amiano, Juliano juró no volver a hacer más sacrificios a Marte - un voto que mantuvo hasta su muerte un mes después.Amiano Marcelino 24.6.17; Rike, Apex Omnium, p. 32. Marte Gradivus Gradivus era uno de los dioses a quienes podían jurar los generales o soldados para ser valientes en la batalla.Livio 2.45. Su templo fuera de la Porta Capena era donde se reunían los ejércitos. El sacerdocio arcaico de Marte Gradivus eran los saliares, los "sacerdotes saltadores" que bailaban ritualmente en armadura como preludio de la guerra.Livio, 1.20, , with note by Valerie M. Warrior, The History of Rome Books 1–5 (Hackett, 2006), p. 31. Su título de culto suele interpretarse como "el caminante", de gradus, "paso, marcha".Comparar Gradiva. El gramático del siglo II Sexto Pompeyo Festo ofrece dos explicaciones adicionales. EL nombre, dice, también puede significar la vibración de una lanza, para el que los griegos usan la palabra kradainein; otros sitúan el origen de Gradivus en la hierba (gramine), porque la corona gramínea era el mayor honor militar; ver Carole Newlands, Playing with Time: Ovid and the Fasti (Cornell University Press, 1995), p. 106. Mauro Servio Honorato dice que la hierba era sagrada para Marte (nota a la Eneida 12.119). El poeta Estacio se refiere a él como "el más implacable de los dioses",Estacio, 'Tebaida'' 9.4. Ver también 7.695. pero Valerio Máximo concluye su historia invocando a Marte Gradivus como "autor y apoyo del nombre 'romano'":Valerio Máximo 2.131.1, auctor ac stator Romani nominis. A Gradivus le piden - junto a Júpiter Capitolino y Vesta, como guardiana de la llama eterna de Roma - que "guarde, conserve y proteja" el estado de Roma, la paz y al princeps (en esta época, el emperador Tiberio).Hans-Friedrich Mueller, Roman Religion in Valerius Maximus (Routledge, 2002), p. 88. Una fuente de la antigüedad tardía dice que la esposa de Gradivus era Nerea, la hija de Nereo, y que él la amaba apasionadamente.Marciano Capela, The Marriage of Philology and Mercury 1.4. Marte Quirino thumb|Marte celebrado como traedor de paz en una moneda romana acuñada por Emiliano. Marte Quirino era el protector de los quirites ("ciudadanos") divididos en curiae (asambleas ciudadanas), cuyos juramentos eran necesarios para hacer un trato. , p. 167. Como garantizador de los tratos, Marte Quirino era por tanto un dios de paz: "Cuando se desboca, Marte es llamado Gradivus, pero cuando está en paz Quirino".Mars enim cum saevit Gradivus dicitur, cum tranquillus est Quirinus: Mauro Servio Honorato, nota a la Eneida 1.292, en Perseus. En Eneida 6.860, Servio señala: "Quirino es el Marte que preside sobre la paz y cuyo culto se mantiene en el reino civil, ya que el Marte de la guerra tiene su templo fuera del reino". Ver también Belier, Decayed Gods, p. 92: "La identificación de los dos dioses es un reflejo del progreso social. Los hombres que labran la tierra como quirites en tiempos de paz son idénticos con los hombres que defienden el país como milites en tiempos de guerra". El deificado Rómulo era identificado con Marte Quirino. En la triada capitolina de Júpiter, Marte y Quirino, sin embargo, Marte y Quirino son dos deidades independientes, aunque quizás no en origen. Cada uno tenía un flamen (sacerdote especializado) propio, pero las funciones del flamen martialis y el flamen quirinalis son difíciles de distinguir.Palmer, The Archaic Community of the Romans, pp. 165–171. En cómo Rómulo se identificó con Marte Quirino, ver el resumen Duméziliano de Belier, Decayed Gods, p. 93–94. Marte Grabovius Marte es invocado como Grabovius en las tablas Eugubinas, tablillas de bronce escritos en umbro que registran los protocolos rituales para realizar ceremonias públicas en nombre de la ciudad y comunidad de Iguvium. El título es compartido por Júpiter y la deidad umbra Vofionus. La triada se ha comparado con la triada arcaica, con Vofionus equivalente a Quirino.Etimológicamente, Quirino es *co-uiri-no, "(el dios) de la comunidad de los (viri)," y Vofionus es *leudhyo-no, "(el dios) del pueblo": Oliver de Cazanove, "Pre-Roman Italy, Before and Under the Romans," en A Companion to Roman Religion (Blackwell, 2007), p. 49. También se discute que Vofionus corresponde a Jano, por una entrada en Sexto Pompeyo Festo (204, edición de Lindsay) indica que había una triada romana de Júpiter, Marte y Jano, cada uno teniendo su quirinus como título; C. Scott Littleton, The New Comparative Mythology (University of California Press, 1966, 1973), p. 178, citing Vsevolod Basanoff, Les dieux Romains (1942). Las tablas I y VI describen un ritual complejo que se llevaba a cabo en las tres puertas de la ciudad. Después de tomar los auspicios, dos grupos de las tres víctimas se sacrificaban en cada puerta. Marte Grabovius recibía tres bueyes.O. de Cazanove, "Pre-Roman Italy," pp. 49–50. Marte Pater "Padre Marte" o "Marte el padre" es la forma en la que el dios es invocado en la plegaria agrícola de Catón,El personaje indoeuropeo de esta oración se discute en Calvert Watkins, "Some Indo-European Prayers: Cato's Lustration of the Fields," en How to Kill a Dragon: Aspects of Indo-European Poetics (Oxford University Press, 1995), pp. 197–213. apareciendo con este título en otros textos literarios e inscripciones.Celia E. Schultz, "Juno Sospita and Roman Insecurity in the Social War," in Religion in Republican Italy (Cambridge University Press, 2006), p. 217, especially note 38. Marte Pater está entre los distintos dioses invocados en el ritual de devotio, por el que un general se sacrifica a sí mismo y a las vidas del enemigo para asegurar la victoria romana. Padre Marte era un recipiente típico de la suovetaurilia, el sacrificio de un cerdo (sus), un cordero (ovis) y un toro (taurus), o a veces solo un toro.Mary Beard, J.A. North, and S.R.F. Price, Religions of Rome: A Sourcebook (Cambridge University Press, 1998), pp. 71ff. para ejemplos de la ofrenda del toro, p. 153 en el suovetaurilia. A Marte Pater podían anexarse otros epítetos, como Marte Pater Victor ("Padre Marte el victorioso"),Beard et al., "Religions of Rome'', p. 370. a quien el ejército romano sacrificaba un toro el 1 de marzo.Martin Henig, Religion in Roman Britain (London, 1984, 1995), p. 27, citando el calendario militar de Dura-Europos. Aunque pater y mater eran honoríficos bastante comunes para una deidad,Gary Forsythe, A Critical History of Early Rome: From Prehistory to the First Punic War (University of California Press, 2005), p. 168. cualquier afirmación especial de Marte como padre del pueblo romano yace en la genealogía mítica que lo convierte en padre divino de Rómulo y Remo.Newlands, Playing with Time, p. 104. Marte Silvano thumb|Marte seduciendo a Venus en un fresco de Pompeya, siglo I d.C. En la sección del libro de agricultura que ofrece recetas y preparados médicos, Catón describe un votum para promover la salud del ganado: |Tratado de agricultura}} Se ha dudado que Marte Silvano sea una sola entidad. Las invocaciones de entidades suelen ser como listas, sin palabras conectoras, y la frase debería entenderse como "Marte y Silvano".Robert Schilling, "Silvanus," in Roman and European Mythologies (University of Chicago Press, 1992, from the French edition of 1981), p. 146; Peter F. Dorcey, The Cult of Silvanus: A Study in Roman Folk Religion (Brill, 1992), pp. 8–9, 49. Las mujeres se excluyen explícitamente de las prácticas de culto de Silvano, pero no necesariamente de Marte.Dorcey, The Cult of Silvanus, pp. 9 and 105ff. Sin embargo, William Warde Fowler piensa que el dios salvaje de los bosques Silvano podría haber sido "una emanación o derivación" de Marte.William Warde Fowler, The Roman Festivals of the Period of the Republic (London, 1908), p. 55. Marte Ultor Augusto creó un culto de "Marte el vengador" para marcar dos ocasiones: su derrota de los asesinos de César en Filipos en el 42 a.C., y el retorno negociado de los estandartes de batalla romanos que se habían perdidos a los partos en la batalla de Carras en el 53 a.C. El dios se muestra llevando una coraza y un casco, en pie en una "pose marcial", inclinándose en una lanza que sostiene en su mano derecha. Agarra un escudo en su mano izquierda.Michael Lipka, Roman Gods: A Conceptual Approach (Brill, 2009), p. 91. La diosa Ultio, una personificación divina de venganza, tenía una estatua y una estatua dorada en su templo.Clark, Divine Qualities, pp. 23–24. El templo de Marte Ultor, dedicado el 2 a.C. en el centro del foro augusto, dio al dios un nuevo lugar de honor.Robert Schilling, "Mars," Roman and European Mythologies (University of Chicago Press, 1992, from the French edition of 1981), p. 135; Mary Beard, J.A. North, and S.R.F. Price, Religions of Rome: A Sourcebook (Cambridge University Press, 1998), p. 80. Algunos rituales realizados previamente en el culto de Júpiter capitolino se transfirieron al nuevo templo,Por ejemplo, durante la república, el dictador era dispuesto con el ritual clavi figendi causa, clavando un clavo en la pared del templo capitolino. Según Dion Casio (55.10.4, como cita Lipka, Roman Gods, p. 108), este deber era transferido al censor bajo Augusto y el ritual desplazado al templo de Marte Ultor. que se convirtió en el punto de salida de los magistrados romanos que partían para las campañas militares en el extranjero. Augusto pidió al senado reunirse en el templo cuando se trataran cuestiones de guerra y paz.Harry Sidebottom, "International Relations," in The Cambridge History of Greek and Roman Warfare: Rome from the Late Republic to the Late Empire (Cambridge University Press, 2007), vol. 2, p. 15. El templo también se convirtió en el lugar en el que se hacía el sacrificio para concluir el rito del paso de los jóvenes, que asumían la toga virilis ("toga de hombre") en torno a los 14 años.Dion Casio 55.10.2; Nicole Belyache, "Religious Actors in Daily Life," in A Companion to Roman Religion p. 279. En varias fiestas imperiales, Marte Ultor era el primer dios en recibir un sacrificio, seguido por el genio del emperador.Lipka, Roman Gods, pp. 111–112. Una inscripción del siglo II registra un voto para ofrecer a Marte Ultor un toro con cuernos dorados.CIL VI.1, no. 2086 (edición de Bormann y Henzen, 1876), como traduce y cita Charlotte R. Long, The Twelve Gods of Greece and Rome (Brill, 1987), pp. 130–131. Marte augusto thumb|Estela dedicatoria fragmentada a Marte Augusto de la Galia romana. Augustus o Augusta se agregaba en todas partes, "en monumentos grandes y pequeños",Keith Hopkins, Conquerors and Slaves (Cambridge University Press, 1978), p. 230. al nombre de dioses diosas, incluyendo Marte. El honorífico señala la afiliación de una deidad al culto imperial.A.E. Cooley, "Beyond Rome and Latium: Roman Religion in the Age of Augustus," in Religion in Republican Italy (Cambridge University Press, 2006), p. 247; Duncan Fishwick, The imperial cult in the Latin West (Brill, 2005), passim. En Hispania, muchas de las estatuas y dedicatorias a Marte Augusto fueron presentadas por miembros del sacerdocio o fraternidad llamada Sodales Augustales.Jonathan Edmondson, "The Cult of Mars Augustus and Roman Imperial Power at Augusta Emerita (Lusitania) in the Third Century A.D.: A New Votive Dedication," en Culto imperial: política y poder («L'Erma» di Bretschneider, 2007), p. 562. Estas incluyen una incscripción que fue luego construida en los muros del castillo en Sines, Portugal; dedicatoria en Ipagrum (Aguilar de la Frontera, en la actual provincia de Córdoba) y en Conobaria (Las Cabezas de San Juan en la provincia de Sevilla) en Bética y una estatua en Isturgi (CIL II. 2121 = ILS II2/7, 56). Un magister de los "Lares de Augusto" hizo esta dedicatoria a Marte Augusto (CIL II. 2013 = ILS II2/5, 773) en Singili(a) Barba (Cerro del Castillón, Antequera). Estos votos (vota) solían cumplirse en el santuario del culto imperial, o en un templo o precinto (templum) consagrado específicamente a Marte.Edmondson, "The Cult of Mars Augustus," p. 563. Como con otras deidades invocadas como Augusto, los altares de Marte Augusto pueden disponerse para asegurar el bienestar (salus) del emperador,Edmondson, "The Cult of Mars Augustus," p. 562. pero algunas inscripciones sugieren una devoción personal. Una inscripción en los Alpes registra la gratitud de un esclavo que dedicó una estatua a Marte Augusto como conservator corporis sui, el conservador de su propio cuerpo, habiendo sido jurado ex iussu numinis ipsius, "por orden del propio numen".ILS 3160; Rudolf Haensch, "Inscriptions as Sources of Knowledge for Religions and Cults in the Roman World of Imperial Times," in A Companion to Roman Religion (Blackwell, 2007), p. 182. Marte Augusto aparece en inscripciones de todo el imperio, como Hispania Bética, SaguntoWilliam Van Andringa, "Religions and the Integration of Cities in the Empire in the Second Century AD: The Creation of a Common Religious Language," A Companion to Roman Religion, p. 86. y Emérita (Lusitania) en la España romana;Edmondson, "The Cult of Mars Augustus," pp. 541–575. Leptis Magna (con una fecha de 6-7 d.C.) en la actual Libia;Ittai Gradel, Emperor Worship and Roman Religion (Oxford University Press, 2002), p. 238, note 11, citing Victor Ehrenberg and Arnold H.M. Jones, Documents Illustrating the Reigns of Augustus and Tiberius (Oxford University Press, 1955), no. 43. y Sarmizegetusa en la provincia de Dacia.El sumo sacerdote de las tres provincias dacias dedicó un altar pro salute, para el bienestar de Gordiano III en el centro de culto imperial entre el 238 y el 244 d.C.; Edmondson, "The Cult of Mars Augustus," p. 562. Epítetos provinciales Además de sus títulos de culto en Roma, Marte parecía tener un gran número de inscripciones en las provincias romanas del imperio y, con menos frecuencia, en textos literarios identificados con una deidad local por medio de un epíteto. Marte aparece con gran frecuencia en la Galia entre los celtas continentales, así como en la España y Gran Bretaña romanas. En los escenarios celtas, suele ser invocado como sanador.Miranda Green, Animals in Celtic Life and Myth (Routledge, 1992), p. 198. Las inscripciones indicaban que la habilidad de Marte para alejar al enemigo del campo de batalla se transferían a la lucha del enfermo contra la enfermedad; curar es expresado en términos de proteger o rescatar.Ton Derks, Gods, Temples, and Ritual Practices: The Transformation of Religious Ideas and Values in Roman Gaul (Amsterdam University Press, 1998), p. 79. Marte celta thumb|Placa votiva inscrita a Marte Alator (izquierda), con dos votivas para Vulcano, del alijo Barkway, Bretaña romana. Marte se identifica con varias deidaes celtas, algunas de las cuales no tienen testimonios independientes. Mars is identified with a number of Celtic deities, some of whom are not attested independently. *'Marte Alator' tiene testimonio en la Bretaña Romana en una inscripción encontrada en South Shields,RIB 1055, como cita Bernhard Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture (Boydell & Brewer, 1997, originally published in German 1994), p. 11. y una placa votiva de plata bañada en oro que era parte del alijo Barkway de Hertfordshire.RIB 218, como cita Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 11. Alator se ha interpretado como "Cazador" o "Apreciador".Phillips, E.J. (1977). Corpus Signorum Imperii Romani, Great Britain, Volume I, Fascicule 1. Hadrian's Wall East of the North Tyne (p. 66). Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN: 0-19-725954-5.Ross, Anne (1967). Pagan Celtic Britain. Routledge & Kegan Paul. ISBN: |0-902357-03-4. *'Marte Albiorix' aparece en una inscripción de la actual Sablet, en la provincia de la Galia Narbonense.ref>''CIL'' 12.1300. Albiorix probablemente significa "Rey de la tierra" o "Rey del mundo", con el primer elemento relacionado con el nombre geográfico Albión y el galés medio elfydd, "mundo, tierra".Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 11. *'Mars Barrex' tiene testimonio en una única inscripción dedicatoria encontrada en Carlisle, Inglaterra.Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 32. Barrex o Barrecis probablemente significan "Supremo" (Galo barro-'', "cabeza").Xavier Delamarre, ''Dictionnaire de la langue gauloise (Éditions Errance, 2003), p. 68. *'Marte Belatucadrus' es nombrado en cinco inscripciones''RIB'' 918, 948, 970, 1784, 2044, as cited by Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 33. en la zona del muro de Adriano.Miranda Alhouse-Green, "Gallo-British Deities and Their Shrines," in A Companion to Roman Britain (Blackwell, 2004), p. 215. El dios celta Belatucadros, con varias escrituras, es atestiguado independientemente en veinte inscripciones adicionales en el norte de Inglaterra.Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 33. *'Marte Braciaca' aparece en una sola inscripción votiva en Bakewell, Derbyshire.RIB 278, as cited by Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, pp. 42–43. El epíteto celta puede referirse a la malta o cerveza, aunque la embriaguez en la religión grecorromana se asocia con Dionisio.Eric Birley, "The Deities of Roman Britain," Aufstieg und Niedergang der römischen Welt II.18.1 (1986), pp. 43, 68; Delamarre, entry on bracis, Dictionnaire de la langue gauloise, p. 85. Discutiendo el Marte Neto celtíbero, Macrobio asocia Marte con Liber, una deidad romana identificada con Dionisio (Saturnalia 1.19). Una mención en Plinio Plinio el viejo, Historia natural 18.62. sugiera una conexión a la función agrícola de Marte con la palabra gala bracis, refiriéndose a un tipo de trigo; un glosario latino medieval dice que se usaba para hacer cerveza.En gálata, la forma de céltico hablado por los celtas asentados en Anatolia, la palabra embrekton era un tipo de bebida; Delamarre, Dictionnaire, p. 85. *'Marte Camulus' se encuentra en cinco inscripciones repartidas sobre una zona geográfica bastante amplia.ILTG 351; CIL 13.3980; CIL 13.8701; CIL 13.11818; RIV 2166; Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 57. El dios celta Camulos aparece independientemente en una inscripción votiva de Roma.CIL 6.32574; Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, pp. 56–57. *'Marte Cocidius' se encuentra en cinco inscripciones del norte de Inglaterra.RIB 602, 933, 1017, 2015, 2024; Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 75. Se conocen unas veinte dedicatorias al dios celta Cocidius, principalmente realizado por personal militar romano y confinado al noroeste de Cumbria y junto al muro de Adriano. Se le identifica una vez con Silvano.RIB 1578. Se le muestra en dos placas votivas como un guerrero con una lanza y un escudo,RIB 2007. y en un altar como un cazador acompañado por un perro y un ciervo.RIB 986 and 987; Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 75. *'Marte Condatis' aparece en tres inscripciones de la Bretaña romana.RIB 731 (Bowes), 1024 (Piercebridge) y 1045 (Chester-le-Street); Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 80. El título de culto probablemente se refiere al topónimo Condate, normalmente usado en Galia para asentamientos en la confluencia de ríos.Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 80. Se cree que el dios celta Condatis tiene funciones concernientes al agua y la sanación.Jones, Barri & Mattingly, David (1990). An Atlas of Roman Britain (p. 275). Oxford: Basil Blackwell. ISBN: 1-84217-067-8. *'Marte Corotiacus' es un Marte ecuestre atestiguado solo en un votivo de Martlesham en Suffolk.RIB 213; Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 82. Una estatuilla de bronce lo muestra como un jinete, armado y cabalgando un caballo que pisotea y postra al enemigo bajo sus cascos.Miranda J. Green. "Dictionary of Celtic Myth and Legend" (p. 142.) Thames and Hudson Ltd. 1997 *'Marte Lenus', o más frecuentemente Lenus Marte, tenía un importante culto de curación en la capital de Tréveris. Entre los votivos están las imágenes de niños ofreciendo palomas.Green, Animals in Celtic Life and Myth, p. 216. Su consorte Ancamna también se encuentra con el dios celta Smertrios. *'Marte Loucetius'. El dios celta Loucetios, latinizado como ''-ius'', aparece en nueve inscripciones de la actual Alemania y Francia y una en Bretaña, y en tres como Leucetius. Los teónimos galos y britónicos probablemente derivan del protocelta *louk(k)et-'', "brillan,te deslumbrante, destelleante", de ahí también "rayo",Xavier Delamarre, ''Dictionnaire de la langue gauloise (Éditions Errance, 2003), 2nd edition, p. 200. aludiendo a la extendida metáfora celta entre las batallas y las tormentas de truenos (Irlandés antiguo torannchless, la "proeza del trueno"), o el aura de un héroe divinizado (el lúan de Cú Chulainn). El nombre se da como un epíteto de Marte. La consorte de Marte Loucetius es Nemetona, cuyo nombre puede entenderse como perteneciente al "privilegio divino" o a la arboleda sagrada (nemeton),El galo nemeton era originalmente una arboleda sagrada o espacio definido para propósitos religiosos, y luego un edificio: Bernhard Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture (Boydell Press, 1997, 2000, originalmente publicado en 1994 en alemán), p. 207. y que también está identificada con la diosa Victoria. En el lugar romano-británico en Bath, un peregrino que venía de la Tréveris continental de Galia Bélgica hizo una dedicatoria a Marte Loucetius como parte de esta pareja divina buscando curación.Helmut Birkham, entry on "Loucetius," in Celtic Culture: A Historical Encyclopedia, edited by John Koch (ABC-Clio, 2006), p. 1192. * Marte Medocius Campesium aparece en una placa de bronce en el templo romano-celta de Camulodunum, actual Colchester. La dedicatoria RIB 191: DEO MARTI MEDOCIO CAMPESIVM ET VICTORIE ALEXANDRI PII FELICIS AVGVSTI NOSI DONVM LOSSIO VEDA DE SVO POSVIT NEPOS VEPOGENI CALEDO ("Al dios de los campos de batalla Marte Medocius, y a la victoria del César Marco Aurelio Severo Alejandro Pío Félix Augusto, Lossius Veda el nieto de Vepogenus Caledos, situó esta ofrenda de sus propios fondos). se hizo entre el 222 y el 235 d.C. por un caledonio auto-identificado,Martin Henig, Religion in Roman Britain (Taylor & Francis, 1984, 2005), p. 61. honrando conjuntamente a Marte y la Victoria''Duncan Fishwick, "Imperial Cult in Britain," ''Phoenix 15.4 (1961), p. 219. de Severo Alejandro. Se conoce un nombre celto-latino Medocius o Medocus,A comienzos del siglo XVI se registra un San Medocus para St. Madoes en Gowrie; Molly Miller, "Matriliny by Treaty: The Pictish Foundation-Legend," in Ireland in Early Mediaeval Europe (Cambridge University Press, 1982), p. 159. y se ha postulado una conexión entre el epíteto de Marte y el legendario cirujano irlandés Miodhach.Fishwick, "Imperial Cult in Britain," p. 219. Campesium puede ser un error para Campestrium, "de los Campestres", las divinidades que supervisaban el terreno de desfiles,John Ferguson, The Religions of the Roman Empire (Cornell University Press, 1970, 1985), p. 212. o "de los Compeses" puede referirse a un topónimo local o etnónimo.Quizás relacionado con los Campesie Fells en Stirlingshire; Fishwick, "Imperial Cult in Britain," p. 219. *'Mars Mullo' es invocado en dos inscripcioens armóricas del culto imperial.CIL 13.3148 y 3149 en Rennes, Paganism and Christianity, 100–425 C.E.: A Sourcebook, editado por Ramsay MacMullen y Eugene N. Lane (Augsburg Fortress, 1992), pp. 76–77. El nombre del dios celta Mullo, que aparece en unas pocas inscripciones adicionales, se a analizado como "mula" y "colina, cúmulo".CIL 13.3096 (Craon), CIL 13.3101 y 3102, en Nantes, ILTG 343–345 (Allones); Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 200. *'Mars Neton' o Neto era un dios celtíbero en Acci (actual Guadix). Según Macrobio, vestía una corona radiante como un dios solar, por la pasión para actuar con valor era un tipo de calor. Puede estar conectada a la irlandesa Neit.Macrobio, Saturnalia 1.19; David Rankin, Celts and the Classical World (Routledge, 1987), p. 260. *'Marte Nodens' tiene una posible conexión con el personaje mitológico irlandés Nuada Airgetlám. El dios celta Nodens también se interpretaba como equivalente a otros dioses romanos, incluyendo Mercurio y Neptuno. El nombre puede significar "atrapador", es decir, un pescador o cazador.Maier, Dictionary of Celtic Religion and Culture, p. 209. *'Marte Ocelus' tenía un altar dedicado por un oficial del ejército juvenil en Caerwent y posiblemente un templo. Pudo haber sido un equivalente local a Lenus.John Wacher, The Towns of Roman Britain (University of California Press, 1974), p. 384. *'Marte Olloudius' fue representado en un relieve de la Bretaña romana sin armadura, al estilo de un genio portando una cornucopia doble y sosteniendo un cuenco de libación (patera). Olloudius también se encuentra en Ollioules en el sur de la Galia.Green, Symbol and Image in Celtic Religious Art, p. 115. *'Marte Rigisamus' se encuentra en dos inscripciones, siendo probablemente la más antigua la de Avaricum, actual BOurges, Francia, en el territorio de los bituriges.CIL 1190 = ILS 4581; E. Birley, "Deities of Roman Britain," p. 48. En el lugar de la villa en West Coker, Somerset, recibió un votum placa de bronce.Anthony Birley, The People of Roman Britain (University of California Press, 1979), p. 141. El elemento galo rig-'' (muy común al final de los nombres con ''-rix), encontrado en idiomas celtas tardíos como rí, es cognado con el latín rex, "rey" o más precisamente "gobernante". Rigisamos es "gobernante supremo" o "rey de reyes".Delamarre, entry on rix, Dictionnaire de la langue gauloise, pp. 260–261; Green, Symbol and Image in Celtic Religious Art, p. 113. *'Marte Rigonemetis' ("Rey de la arboleda sagrada"). Una dedicatoria a Rigonemetis y el numen (espíritu) del emperador inscrito en piedra fue descubierto en Nettleham (Lincolnshire) en 1961. Rigonemetis solo es conocido por este lugar, pareciendo que el dios perteneció a la tribu de los coritanos. *'Marte Segomo'. "Marte el victorioso" aparece entre los sécuanos celtas.Lesley Adkins and Roy A. Adkins, Handbook to Life in Ancient Rome (Facts on File, 1994, 2004), p. 297. * Marte Smertrius. En un lugar en el territorio de Tréveris, Ancamna era la consorte de Marte Smertrius.Miranda Green, Celtic Myths (University of Texas Press, 1993, 1998), p. 42. *'Marte Teutates'. Una fusión de Marte con el dios celta Teutates. *'Marte Thincsus'. Una forma de Marte invocada en el fuerte romano de Housesteads en el muro de Adriano, donde su nombre se relaciona con dos diosas llamadas las Alaisiagae. Anne Ross asoció Thincsus con una esculptura, también del fuerte, que muestra al dios flanqueado por las diosas y acompañado por un ganso - un compañero frecuente de los dioses de la guerra. *'Marte Visucius'. Una fusión de Marte con el dios celta Visucius. *'Marte Vorocius'. Un dios sanador celta invocado en los manantiales curativos en Vichy, Allier, como sanador de las enfermedades oculares. En imágenes, el dios se muestra como un dios guerrero. "Mars Balearicus" thumb|Estatuilla de bronce de Mars Balearicus. "Mars Balearicus" es el nombre con el que los estudios modernos llaman a pequeñas figuras guerreras de bronce de Mayorca, una de las islas Baleares, que se interpreta como representaciones de un culto local de Marte.G. Llompart, "Mars Balearicus," Boletín del Seminario de Estudios de Arte y Arqueología 26 (1960) 101–128; "Estatuillas de bronce de Mallorca: Mars Balearicus," in Bronces y religión romana: actas del XI Congreso Internacional de Bronces Antiguos, Madrid, mayo-junio, 1990 (Consejo Superior de Investigaciones Científicas, 1993), p. 57ff. Estas estatuillas se han encontado en santuarios talayóticos con pruebas abundantes de ofrendas quemadas. "Marte" se muestra desnudo, delgado y atlético, sosteniendo una lanza y vistiendo un casco, a veces cónico; los genitales están quizás semierectos en algunos ejemplos. Otros bronces de los lugares representan las cabezas o cuernos de toros, pero los huesos en las capas de ceniza indican que las víctimas de los sacrificios eran ovejas, cabras y cerdos. Los cascos de caballo de bronce se encontraron en un santuario. Otro lugar tenía una estatua importada de Imhotep, el legendario médico egipcio. Estos precintos sagrados aún tenían un uso activo cuando comenzó la ocupación romana en el 123 a.C. Parecen haberse orientado astronómicamente al ascenso o puesta de la constelación Centaurus.Jaume García Rosselló, Joan Fornés Bisquerra, and Michael Hoskin, "Orientations of the Talayotic Sanctuaries of Mallorca," Journal of History of Astronomy, Archaeoastronomy Supplement 31 (2000), pp. 58–64 (especially note 10) pdf. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Romanos Categoría:Dioses de la guerra Categoría:Planeta Marte Categoría:Dioses de los animales Categoría:Dioses de la agricultura Marte Quirino Categoría:Descendientes de Júpiter Categoría:Dioses de la fertilidad Categoría:Mitología Romana